Star Butterfly finds a New Home
Star is a Mewman lives in a field in the corner of the Island of Timbuctoo, "Never Take a shower in the Thunderstorm, or the Rain gets in". Said Star. Star Pushed her Bed out of the Water. "What the Heck". Said Star. Her Bed is wet, so does her Carpet, & her Armchair. "Oof, Look at me, Soaked, Like all my Furniture". Cried Star. Buck Cluck Arrives holding an Umbrella. "Whatever is the Matter, Star"? Asked Buck Cluck. "Oh, Mr Cluck, What am I going to do, Whenever it Rains, my House gets Wet". Wailed Star. "There's nothing else worried, Star". Complained Buck Cluck. "We'll have to find you Somewhere else to Live". "What's sort of Someone else". Asked Star. "I always lived in a Field". Star & Buck Cluck meets Courage the Cowardly Dog. "Hello Star, Hello Buck Cluck". Said Courage. "Hello Courage, Star's Trying to find a New Home". Said Buck Cluck. "Where do Dogs Live"? "Kennels over there". Asked Courage. "A Kennel". Laughed Buck Cluck. "What a Great Idea". Buck Cluck runs over Courage & build Star a Dog Kennel. "Oh No". Cried Star. "What are you doing, Mr Cluck". "Ready". Shouted Buck Cluck. Star fits into a kennel. "Well, What do you think, Star"? Asked Buck Cluck. "Very Uncomfortable is what I think, Mr Cluck". Groaned Star. So Star & Buck Cluck set off to ask Someone Else. Star & Buck Cluck meet Worm. "Morning Star, Morning Buck Cluck". Said Worm. "Morning Worm, Star's Looking for a New Home". Said Buck Cluck. "Any Ideas". "Holes are good, Holes have Everything". Laughed Worm. "What an idea". Said Buck Cluck running along & get the Spade. "Hmm, looks a bit Small to Me". Whispered Star looking at a hole. "So, what do you think, Star". Said Buck Cluck wearing a Helmet with light & holding a Spade. Star Lays down a Hole. "Very Uncomfortable is what I think, Mr Cluck". Moaned Star. "It's Damp & Wet & Full of Muck". Worm Laughs & Faints. Poor old Star. Finding a new Home is Proving Much Harder than Buck Cluck had Thought. "This is proving much Harder Than I thought". Said Buck Cluck looking at Star & Turns Back. Star & Buck Cluck meet Maggie Pesky. "Hello Star, Hello Buck Cluck". Buzzed Maggie. "Morning Maggie, Star's Looking for a new home". Said Buck Cluck. "Any Ideas". "I've got just a place". Thought Star. "For me". Maggie follows Star & Buck Cluck. Star goes in the Pesky's House which is actually a Milk Carton & shrink Star & Mr Cluck. "So, what do you think, Star". Said Buck Cluck. Star sits on an Armchair holding a book of "Honey I've shrunk the Pests" The parody of "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" & a mug of Tea with Leaks. "Very Uncomfortable is what I think, Mr Cluck". Worried Star. So Star & Buck Cluck set off once again. Star & Buck Cluck meet Litten. "Star's trying to find a new Home, Litten". Said Buck Cluck "Any Ideas". "Well it could have next door to be". Asked Litten looking at a house. "Just a job, what do you say, Star". Giggled Buck Cluck. "Well, it looks a bit Small to me". Said Star. Buck Cluck Wears a Helmet & Uses a Chainsaw to cut through the House to make a Hole. "Timber". Yelled Buck Cluck. "What do you think, Star". Squeaked Litten. Star goes into the big Mouse-Hole & uses a Blanket to make herself Uncomfy. "Very Uncomfortable is what I think, Litten". Cried Star. "Uncomfortable & Cramped. Litten Giggled. Star is getting Desperate. "I'm getting Desperate". Sobbed Star. "She's a Desperate Mewman, in sort of a Home". Said Buck Cluck. Star & Buck Cluck meet Tweety Bird. Tweety Bird Chirps & flies around the Tree. "A nest, what a brilliant idea". Laughed Buck Cluck. "Come on, Star". Buck Cluck holds Star's Hand & runs Faster. Star Butterfly Screams. Buck Cluck uses a Rope to lift Star Up into the Tree. "Oh, no really, Mr Cluck, I don't like Heights". Cried Star. "I don't Like"... Star Butterfly wears her Pajamas. "I can see the whole of Timbuctoo from up there". Said Star. Mr Cluck climbs up a Ladder & See Star Waving. "So, what do you think, Star". Asked Buck Cluck. "Now that's what I call a Real Home". Giggled Star. "What do you think, Tweety". Tweety has been pushed by Star's Barefeet. "Very Uncomfortable is what I think, Star". Snapped Tweety. Star Yawns. "Goodnight, Mr Cluck". Said Star turns off the Lamp. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes